Heart Tracking Trouble
by XxZeroRiderxX
Summary: Kagome has been assign to work at Tashio INc. She never even register to work there. She meets a Silver hair man that has distasteful look at her. What if she acutally falls in love with him! Will her sweet feelings make him love her.
1. Chapter One

**_Heart Tracking Trouble_**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Assignment Tasiho**_

_**Disclamier: I don't Inuyasha...Ionlyownmyideasinmyheadnottheshowitselfsokeepthatinmind...:chuckles **_

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the new story of Inuyasha I decided to spend time on a new story. I won't fill you in with all the action but Kagome has been assigned to work in a company since she has no chose she then meets her boss...I won't fill you in here read the story and find out.**

Kagome sighed looking at the sky checking what to do with her life then do homework and sleep. She ran to her house to jump to her bed before she falls asleep outside. She noticed a note that was sent to her. She opened it the note and notice she has been assigned to work at Tasiho Inc. She know the company makes big money and stocks but she didn't know she be accepted. She ran out in her high school uniform to the company in her car.

She took her car and drove as fast as she could. Once she got to the front entrance she took deep breathes and walked to the front. She looked at the lobby that was very luxuries and had expensive paintings on the walls. She notice a picture with a tall man with two other men standing next to him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and noticed her best friend Sango was working at Tashio Inc. She smiled and gave a big hug to Sango.

"Sango! So this is what you been doing" Kagome smiled letting her go.

"Yeah, so looking at the picture of Mr. Tashio and his sons" Sango asked as Kagome turned to the pictures.

"Yeah, those are his sons?" Kagome gave a confusing look.

"Yep, The tall man with silver hair is Mr. Sesshomaru that is the vice president of the compant and the other is Inuyasha that brings the coffee and mail" she answered and started to giggle.

"Really coffee and mail? Boy I thought my life was boring" Kagome giggled too.

"Anyways why are you here" Sango asked as Kagome handed her a note.

"I got a note that I was assigned to the company" Kagome smiled as Sango walked her to the elevator.

"Ok, hold on tight since business is running Mr. Tashio installed the elevators with turbos to go fast since this company has 110 floors" Sango warned as she pushed for the top floor.

The elevator started to go slow until is started to go even faster. Sango was hanging on the rails that have be instailled in case while Kagome screamed as the Elevator came to a stop making her depart from the elevator quick.

"You'll get use to it" Sango smiled walking out the elevator as Kagome muttered.

"Yeah, that's a death trap" Kagome pointed as the elevator doors close.

"Unless you what to take te stairs down 110 floors" Sango joked as Kagome sighed.

"I'm starting to hate this building" Kagome growled.

Sango knocked on the door to Mr.Tashio office and enter with Kagome. The room was large with alot of space that filled with table, chairs, couchs, and bookshelfs. They arrived at the desk were Mr. Tashio was discussing the plans and profits with his business, vice president son and his coffee boy.

"Alright, can we expand our profit more" Mr. Tashio asked as the business directors started giving ideas.

"Inuyasha! Bring me some coffee and doughnuts and snap to it" the man with silver hair yelled as Inuyasha growled heading for the coffee and doughnuts that were on a table across the room.

The man in silver notice that two girls had been waiting and had been standing during there meeting.

"What is it now... and I told you I'm not expecting vistors" Sesshomaru screamed as the men turned to the girls.

"Mr.Tashio, this is Kagome she has been assign a job here" Sango answered as she handed the note to him.

"Very well, we will discuss this later when the meetings over...bring her to the waiting room on floor 25" he smiled as Sango nodded taken her.

"Not the damn elevator again" Kagome groaned and sighed leaving the room.

Sesshomaru gave a distasteful look to his father and groaned looking at the weak girl.

"Are you going to have that girl work in this company!" "What are you thinking!" Sesshomaru growled at his father as he chuckled.

"Don't worry about her...let's just discuss the business but first...WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG WITH THOSE DOUGHNUTS AND COFFEE INUYASHA!" Mr. Tashio yelled as Inuyasha groaned walking with the doughnuts and coffee to them.

"Here's your fucking coffee and doughnuts" Inuyasha groaned and snuck off out of his father''s office.

O 0 O

After departing from the room Kagome and Sango waited for the elevator to arrive. Inuyasha growled standing waiting for the elevator to come. The girls look at him as he stood waiting for the elevator to come.

"Are you ok" Kagome spoke.

"Feh, I'm fine and who asked you wench" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not a wench my names Kagome...Ka-go-me" she scoffed then turned around for the elevator.

"Inuyasha, be nice she's new here" Sango smacked him in the head.

"Feh"

The elevator arrived as they all took the elevator down to the 25th floor. The pushed the the number 25th making the elevator go fast once again.

"I hate this el-evator!" Kagome yelled hanging on the rail.

Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome struggled by the speed of the elevator...they soon arrived at the the 25th floor making Kagome jump out.

"Finally" she jumped in joy.

"Such a wench" Inuyasha mumbled passing her.

"What"s his problem" Kagome muttered to Sango.

Sango was about to answer until a hand touch her ass making her blush and go mad. She turned to find a man with his hair tied and standing next to her. Kagome gave a confusing looking watching Sango beat the crap out of the man.

"Sango, its been awhile since you came back to this floor" he smiled. "Who is this" he examined.

"Is this your boyfriend Sango...you never told me you go with him" Kagome giggled as Sango growled at the man.

"One! He's not myboyfriend! Two...His name Miroku and I never wanted to come back here and three this is Kagome my friend!" she growled and her face turned into a sigh.

"Nice to meet you Kagome" Miroku smiled.

"Nice to meet yo-" Kagome felt a hand on her ass and gave a death stare to Miroku slapping him in the face. "Your such a pervert" she yelled.

Miroku rubbed his cheek and remind them the boss is coming down. "Oh before I forget Mr. Tashio is coming to assign you the job...he'll be here in any minute" Miroku smiled. "I'll shall miss Sango" he kissed her hand and left.

Sango blushed as Kagome giggled to joke on her.

Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then comes..." Kagome stopped and giggled.

"I don't like him ok!" she yelled.

"Sure, then why did you blush when he kissed your hand" Kagome smirked as Sango blushed again. "Ha I knew it you like him"

Before Sango can speak Mr. Tashio came to talk to Kagome and her job.

"Ok Ms. Kagome you'll be working in the computer room with Sango since she is a experted..." he was interuppted by Kagome.

" I know how to work computers too" she smiled as Mr. Tashio gave a chuckle with Sesshomaru with a disgust look.

"Do you know how to experiment traces without tracking any trouble" Mr. Tashio asked as Kagome nodded.

"Good, Sango will show you to your working station but I what her to give you the tour before you get lost here" he chuckled and departed.

Sesshomaru approached the new girl and gave a disgust look to her making gulp her joy away.

"First of all don't mess with the computer, second stay out of my way, and third change those clothes of yours...they look patheic" Sesshomaru growled leaving them alone again.

"Since you don't like to travel in the elevator going through 108 floors we will go to the cafeterica ok" Sango smiled as Kagome followed her.

**A/N: I bet Kagome going to hate the job real soon but its just getting interesting :laughs evily... I hopt you enjoy it cause I'll be working on the next chapter and all the crap. I bet you got comments about how Kagome got assigned to the company...found on later. Anyways review and thanks. **


	2. Chapter two

_**Thanks for reviewing for the following keep reviewing :) **_

_**Ayjai: Interesting Story...I will definately read your next installment.**_

_**Toxiclolipop: Hmm...good! I liked it...I want to see where it goes so update soon!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again! Now on with the story... :) ! **_

_**Heart Tracking Trouble**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**One Mistake to a Problem**_

**A/N: Sup I'm back with the next chapter! I see you guys have a problem what I worte missing ed's and ing's well don't blame me I was trying to make it a perfect beginning. Kagome makes a mistake by getting virus on all the systems and Sesshomaru gets angry. I tell you in the story :)!**

Kagome and Sango started to finish up their lunch when they notice Inuyasha eating alone with his Ramen. They threw their trash away and walked over to him. Inuyasha was startled when he found the girls watching them.

"What the hell, what is it wench!" Inuyasha growled at them.

"What's your problem I only came to say hi" Kagome scoffed as Inuyasha muttered at himself.

"Fine, Hi" Inuyasha growled.

"Say it nicely instead of a mean way" Kagome commanded"

"H----I" Inuyasha said slowly then growled.

"Faster and nicely" Kagome asked.

"Damn it I said hi, stupid wench" Inuyasha growled making everyone look at him.

"When you shout it's funny when you make fun of yourself" Kagome giggled with Sango giggling too.

Sango stopped laughing feeling a hand rubbing up and down making her growl alot. She turned to Miroku in a bad mood.

"HENTAI, its bad enough you have to spoil my fun" Sango growled slapping Miroku in the face.  
"But Sango that's how I show my love to you...also you forgot that you need bring Kagome to her work station before the day ends" Miroku added making Sango and Kagome leave.

"Miroku? What do you have for that girl, everytime you touch her ass you make her angrier..." Inuyasha muttered in a growl to his friend.

"Well basically I like her and every time she gets mad at me she always hides her feelings I know she likes me but if I catch her with another man I'll be...heartbroken" Miroku sighed as Inuyasha pat him on the back. "Anyways why you getting mad at the new girl"

"B-Because she's, she's a wench... that's all" Inuyasha sputtered when Miroku asked him that question.

"Right...anyways I catch you later" Miroku said as he departed.

O 0 O

Kagome and Sango took the elevator to the 75th floor to get to her and Sango's office. Sango has been informing Kagome instrutions about Tasiho Inc. The company never makes mistake and never lost to another company. They departed out the elevator with Kagome half scared by the elevators speed.

"Kagome, you have to get use to it since your working here" Sango giggled making her groan with agony.

Their office wasn't far they were close to the vice president's office making Kagome shiver in fear. Sango directed Kagome to her desk and all her things that were set up.

"Anyways Kagome, I have to check with you later...don't get into any trouble while I'm gone" Sango smiled as Kagome nodded.

Sango departed out the office leaving Kagome alone in the office bored. She tried to entertain herself playing with her pencils and drawing pictures of Sesshomaru as King Fluffy. She giggled at the picture and stuck it into her desk for later. She turned on her computer and started to search the web.

"Since I didn't get an assignment yet...I'll just download stuff no one will know" she smiled and started to download cute pictures and music. After her downloads she found a unusal pop-up that said "Free IPOD ready for grabs". She thought her bad luck would never end until she clicked it. Her computer started to flare up "VIRUS ALERT". The companies computers started to get infected making Kagome scream in her head for Sango.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, here are the lateies updates on the business" she smiled handing the papers.

"Thanks how are the profits" Sesshomaru asked as his computer started to flick "VIRUS ALERT". "This impossible we never had a virus for awhile whose responsible for this" he yelled.

Sesshomaru rushed out his office to check their computers where the virus first appeared. He ran down each computer and finally ended up at Kagome's office. He growled at her as she whistled making him angrier.

"So you got the virus" Sesshomaru smirked. "This childish game your doing won't happen in this company so your cut of your pay and won't be using a computer for a month" he chuckled making her groan. "Lucky the company has virus clean up or you would be messing with me everyone morning, noon, and night!"

"How I am suppose to get work done then" Kagome complained as Sango returned finding Sesshomaru at her office.

"I heard writing can help...use it!" he growled burst out of her office making Sango rush to Kagome.

"What happen here" Sango asked as Kagome groaned.

"I got a virus, he cut my pay, and I can't use the computer for a month so I have to use pencil" she growled breaking her pencil in half.

"If you keep breaking your pencils you won't get any pay" Sango answered returning to her desk.

"This means war" Kagome whispered making Sango give a look.

"What did you say?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, its' nothing" she smiled and took the drawing from her drawer and took off to copier.

Kagome started to print 200 copiers of her drawing and rushing out to post on the walls. She groan going for one floor to another until she bumped into a kid on the 68th floor.

"Ow, oh sorry I didn't know where I was going" Kagome said as she rushed picking up the drawing copiers.

The kid picked up a drawing copy and started to laugh making Kagome notice him laughing at the picture.

"You really hate the vice president in this company don't you" he said.

"Yeah, I got a virus on my computer and I can't use it" she groaned getting up from the floor.

"Name's Shippou, what's yours" he asked then smiled.

"My name's Kagome" she smiled. "Can you help me post these around the building?"

"Sure, I can send them throughout the building using a fax machine" he laughed as Kagome groaned thinking she could have done that.

"A fax machine...I been going around the whole building and I could had used a fax machine!" she screamed in her head making her stomp her foot.

"Anyways, give me copy and I'll see you later" Shippou smiled and left with the drawing.

After a few moments Kagome returned to her office with Sango giving a confusing look. Kagome took her sit and started to play with her pencil.

"You know your suppose to be working" she asked.

"I know but I don't have an assignment" Kagome sighed in boredom putting her head down on her desk.

"Good point" Sango smiled and heard the fax machine go off.

Sango check what the memo was instead she gave a little giggle at the paper. Kagome notices Sango giggling and walked towards her. She looked at the paper and notice her new friend Shippou fax the paper to her and everyone of course. Everyone in the office started to give off laughter and chuckles.

While Sesshomaru was finished with his meeting he returned to the office notice his office name was changed to "Come if you dare King Fluffy will fluff your pillows!". He let out a growl and went inside his office and notice it was covered in cute posters, drawings and dolls which were lying on his desk. He found a drawing that was fax to him saying King Fluffy showing him very cute. He stormed out his office and found more the drawings hanged up throughout the floor.

"WHO DID THIS" Sesshomaru growled as everyone notice his anger and went back to work.

He stomped towards Kagome and Sango office in a bad mood as Kagome giggled at him while Sango pretend to clear her throat and giggled in head. Sesshomaru approach Kagome's desk until someone called his name.

**A/N: Ok enough excitement for now...Kagome doesn't stand a chance against the vice president. Did you think she'll be saved by someone? Find out later on chapter three. Thanks for reviewing :) **

** P.S. Sorry for the late update the other story I'm working...Thanks for reviewing  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for reading my story... Here are the following reviewers I like to Thank for reading my last two chapters **

**1. Ayjah- Quick chapter to be sure. Interesting though. I hope you plan to update soon.**

2. toxiclollipop- Haha! Kagomes acting lik a 10 yr old! War..Pft...Thats funny...I loved it Update soon!

**3.** **Shippo77379- i luv this story!king fluffy!lol hope u update soon!-**

Heart Tracking Trouble 

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble is everything **

**Disclaimer: Screw you I told you I don't own Inuyasha! For the last Time:laughs evilly**

A/N: Ok I know the last chapter was short wanna know why...because my computer kept dieing on me and I was tired. Anyways I know you all want me to update now so here's the story so be happy. I'm smiling already :smiles... Anyways enjoy and review chapter three!

Kagome gulped in fear as Sesshomaru walked up to her taking her joy and happiness away. Sesshomaru putted a grin on his face while Kagome puts a fake smile thinking nothing happen.

"Enjoying your work" he grinned as Kagome started to put the original drawing in her drawer.

"Yes, I'm enjoying work" she smiled as Sesshomaru looked at Sango.

"Does this look like work to you" Sesshomaru grinned with a angry look showing her the copy that her new friend Shippou fax.

"Maybe..." she muttered under her breathe.

"You what I'm going to do to you" he yelled as someone knocking on his office door.

"Um... give me a day off because you need anger management" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru anger rises.

"No...Your going too..." Sesshomaru was soon interrupted before he could finish.

"Sesshomaru, Dad needs you to describe which donut is better" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru growled.

"Can't he decide on his own I have enough problems today!" Sesshomaru screamed looking at his brother.

"He can't decide on Glaze or chocolate" Inuyasha said as he started laugh.

"Gr, Don't think I forgot you and your stunt Kagome... I expected a 1000 word essay saying sorry to me and what you done today I what it at the end of the day...Do you understand" Sesshomaru grinned as Kagome pouted and mumble to herself.

"Huh, sorry what were you saying...Oh call you Fluffy for now on...ok Hi Fluffy" Kagome giggled as Sango and Inuyasha laughed making Sesshomaru growl in anger.

"Make that a 2000 word essay by five o' clock in the afternoon" Sesshomaru grinned making pout.

"Mean..." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and walked to the door for the elevator. Inuyasha ran toward him with a piece of paper in the hand.

"Sesshomaru, don't forget to hand this to dad...it's very important" Inuyasha said handing the letter to him.

"You sound like your up to something but you been this way ever since" he grinned taking the elevator up.

Sesshomaru took the ride up ignoring the fast elevator and took off to his father's office. He walked inside looking at his father with two donuts in hand thinking which is the best.

"No this donut has the best frosting but this has the best taste...grr Sesshomaru get in here!" he yelled until Sesshomaru threw a letter to him. "Oh there you are! Which donut you think is good"

"Whatever donut!" he answered taking a sit.

"I'll eat both then" he smiled munching on both donuts. "By the way what's with the letter" he asked.

"Inuyasha, told me this is for you and its important" he said as he left nothing but a plain face.

Tashio began ripping envelope and took out a piece a paper. Sesshomaru looked at his father's reaction when he opened it he thought he gone mad.

"Yes, this is very important but what's with this picture of you saying King Fluffy has return" he chuckled as Sesshomaru grabbed the piece of paper from his father.

"Inuyasha is going to pay" Sesshomaru grinned stomping out the office.

"While your out get me some coffee...also I WANT SOME MORE DONUTS" he yelled to his son.

Back with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango 

What's with the envelope you handed to Sesshomaru" Kagome asked.

"Just a picture that you fax" he snickered under his breathe.

"Very evil of you Inuyasha" Kagome giggled.

"Kagome? How were you able to fax everyone a picture of Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"My new friend Shippou made copies and sent them" Kagome smiled at her. "Anyways I have to finish up my essay before King Fluffy returns"

"You're really going to do that!" Inuyasha yelled as the girls turned to him.

"Don't worry its fool proof" she giggled evily.

"Uh oh I small an Evil Kagome plan" Sango sighed in protest.

"What Evil Kagome plan...if you can smell that what are they making in the cafeteria now" Inuyasha asked as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome...me and Inuyasha will be back" Sango waved at her pushing Inuyasha out the room.

"Where are you taking me? Keep you hands off the clothes I only have one! Inuyasha screamed as Kagome let out a sigh.

After a few hours of writing she was almost finished. When she took a stretch she heard stomping coming from out the office. Sesshomaru stomped into the office with veins popping out his head. He looked at Kagome and tried to stay calm.

"Alright where's the essay I asked for" Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"What! I didn't even finish" Kagome protested to him.

"Too bad" he smirked grabbing the piece of paper on her desk and walked to his office.

Kagome giggled to herself playing with her pencil until... "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! THIS ISN'T A SORRY ESSAY!" that happened. Shippou happened to be on Kagome's floor so he went to visit her.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou smiled at her.

"Hi Shippou, I need you to do me a favor" she smiled as Shippou was handed a piece of paper.

"You want me to fax this, right" Shippou smiled as Kagome nodded her head. "Oh, Kagome I was hoping to meet my friend later today...her name's Rin…she's Sesshomaru assistant tell her I'll be back ok" he smiled.

"Sure"

Once Shippou ran off with the paper Kagome handed her...Sesshomaru stomped into her office once again but this time he had three veins popping out his head.

"You think this is a game don't you" Sesshomaru yelled as Kagome shook her head.

"no..." she whispered.

"I'll pretend this never happen..."Sesshomaru said as he stomped into his office. "AND TAKE THIS RIDICULOUS MARKING OFF MY DOOR"

Kagome approached his office door that still said "King Fluffy's office Come if you dare and I will fluff your pillows" she giggled at the door markings and changed it to another.

After a few minutes of boredom Sango and Inuyasha returned.

"Finally I thought I was going to die from Fluffy" Kagome giggled making them laugh until the fax machine started to activate.

Sango took a look at the paper and knew that this was Kagome's handwriting. Sango handed the paper to Inuyasha making him laughed a lot.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha dashed off with the paper and Sango took her office sit while Kagome sat under her desk nervous as Sesshomaru dashed into her office.

**A/N: Whoa talk about mental issues I think Kagome's giving Sesshomaru a hard time. :chuckled. Anyways I been talking about Kagome work for awhile so next chapter will be Miroku and Sango with some of the other characters as well. Keep reviewing and I will sit back and update. Peace**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Thanks for reviewing to the following:**_

_**Ayjah: Nice Chapter. I'm glad you updated and thank you for responding to our revews.**_

_**Toxiclollipop: Hehehe... That was Great...Update Soon! I love it! **_

_**Heart Tracking Trouble**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Can You Feel the Pain **_

**A/N: Remember I promise that this would be Miroku and Sango's chapter :) Thanks for the reviewing again...Nothing personily I been distracted so here's the update. Chapter four is Miroku chance to show his love. Will Sango respond in a bad mood? Find out now.**

Kagome stayed under her desk while Sesshomaru searched by looking around the office. He gave a distasteful look at Sango expecting she would know.

"Where is Kagome!" he growled with his distasteful look.

"I think she went with Inuyasha" Sango answered putting a fake smile.

"That girl and my pathetic brother will pay for those stunts" he growled leaving her and storming off to the elevator.

Kagome got up from her hiding spot and smiled at Sango as Sango sighed in relief wiping off her sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks for covering for me" Kagome smiled making Sango smile too before Miroku arrived at the office door changing her smile into a groan.

"Hey Sango! Kagome, want to take a break from all the work" Miroku asked as he approached Sango's desk.

"Sure, want to come, Sango" Kagome smiled

"Eh, not with the pervert touching me" she hissed at him.

"Come on or unless you want Sesshomaru back here" he chuckled as she sent a dagger look at him.

Sango growled in defeat and before she walked out the office she slapped Miroku just in case. Miroku sighed rubbing his pain and taking off with Sango. Before they were about to leave they found a girl waiting at the door of their office.

"Uh, can I help" Sango asked.

"I'm looking for Shippou...he told me to wait here" she smiled at them.

"Oh, your Rin...you look so cute" Kagome smiled giving a hug.

"Yeah, how did you know my name is Rin" she asked as she was let go.

"Shippou told me he'll be right back" Kagome answered to her as Shippou arrived.

"Rin!" he smiled.

"Shppou, remember Rin" she hugged him very tight.

"Yes I remember you" he chuckled.

Miroku groaned with the reunions and started to pull Sango away from the others until they all followed them. They took the elevator down to the park which was across from the company. Rin and Shippou took off to play at the play ground while Sango, Kagome, and Miroku sat on the bench.

"Kagome! Can you help Rin she's stuck" Rin yelled as Kagome ran to help.

"Sango...We known each other for a long time..." he started get nervous as he held her hand.

_"What is this pervert doing...is he planning to rub my ass...if so I'll be ready" she thought while blushing._ "Yeah, and?" she answered trying to ignore the blushing.

"And...and I...lov-" Miroku was soon interupted but the yell of Kagome called them both to help making him sigh as he let go Sango's hand.

"Sango! Before we help Kagome and her friends I need to do something" he answered blocking her way.

_"Don't tell me...this pervert going to rub my ass and I have to knock some sense into him" she groaned as he moved closer making her blush._

Miroku moved close to her and kissed her on the cheek making her turn in full red. The others notice Sango was red and Miroku was by her until she came too. Sango noticed Kagome, Shippou, and Rin looking at her and Miroku. She had to make a plan to cover what happened a minute ago. Sango slapped Miroku in the face and pretend that didn't happened.

"Your such a Hentai!" she grumpled as Miroku touched his slap mark.

"What's up with them" Shippou asked looking at the couple.

"Beats me" Kagome sighed then giggled.

"RIN!"

"Oh Rin has to go...Sesshomaru calls me" Rin smiled and waved to Kagome and Shippou.

"Bye Rin" Kagome waved to her.

Kagome then noticed Sango giving a beaten to Miroku with her own fists knocking him out. Kagome sighed and groan thinking "Why can't they just make up". Sango walked away from Miroku caring whatever happen awhile ago. Kagome followed Sango back to the office where she is sitting and sighing.

_"Do I feel the same what Miroku feelsor is it faith? Wait why am I thinking this? Oh my God I'm starting to have feelings for him" _she thought and gasped breaking away from her thoughts.

"Sango? Is their a problem between you and Miroku" Kagome asked as Miroku came from behind.

"Its-s nothing, just nothing" she answered putting a fake smile.

Inuyasha came out of the elevator and found the whole gang in the office. Kagome heard Inuyasha coming and made her spark an idea.

"Inuyasha! I need help with these papers can you help" she smiled and winked to him.

"Feh, why can't you do it yourself" he grumpled as she gave him a stack of blank papers.

"Would you play along!" she whispered in anger to him.

Inuyasha looked up seeing Miroku and Sango in the office too. Kagome began pushing him out the office and gave a nervous giggle.

"We will be right back" she smiled pushing Inuyasha out the office.

"Hey! What's the deal leaving me with him" Sango yelled while Kagome and Inuyasha ingored her.

"Sango, why do you look so down" Miroku asked moving closer to her.

"W-what do you mean? I-I'm not down" she answered as her hand began to shake making Miroku hold her hand still.

Sango blushed as Miroku held her hand from the shaking and he moved close to comfort her. She couldn't react her hands and legs began to numb and they wouldn't respond. Her mind zone off to another area where she had never notice. Miroku moved closer to her as Sango had one reaction...(she blushed and her anger was surpress but the shyness.)

"Move over I can't see" Kagome shoving Inuyasha peeking though a office window.

"Feh, you got a lot of space there!" he whispered trying not to make a sound.

"You got more space" Kagome muttered shoving him.

Shippou was walking around the office and noticde Kagome and Inuyasha shoving each other back and forth.

"Get a room" Shippou snickered running off.

"Why that brat!" Inuyasha growled about to chase Shippou until Kagome pulled him down on the floor.

"Baka! Watch it we might get caught by them" Kagome muttered angerly as Inuyasha growled.

Miroku took his chance and lock lips with Sango making his dream come true. Sango gasped returning to her thoughts as Miroku was still lock on her lips.

_"Why am I kissing him? Why can't I react? Do I deserve this...No, but this doesn't make me lonely anymore" _she sighed in her thoughts started to fade as Miroku moved away from her.

Kagome and Inuyasha widen there eyes and couldn't believe Miroku kissed Sango. They also didn't notice Sango never reacted for a minute while they kissed.

"They make such a cute couple" Kagome giggled.

"I bet Miroku going to ruin the moment...he always does" Inuyasha grumpled.

"Your such a baka! Say something good for once" she hissed at him.

"I just did!" he answered back.

"No, you didn't"

Yes, I did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No, and that's final...I hate you" he grumpled in defeat.

"That's a good boy" she giggled.

Sango couldn't react for awhile until Miroku had the idea to rub her ass after the moment passed. She regain full control of her body and widen her eyes and slapped Miroku in the face.

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha smiled for victory.

"Now whose wrong" he grinned.

"Damn, baka" Kagome muttered.

"Just have to ruin the moment...don't you!" She hissed at him.

Miroku didn't answered but gave her a quick tap on the cheek and took his leave from the office.

"I'll see you later" he responded to her.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome smiled and giggled for Sango. Kagome got out of her hiding spot and ran to Sango.

"How it go" Kagome giggled at her.

"Uh, nothing happen...we just talked" Sango ansered putting a fake smile.

"Right, did Miroku kiss you" Kagome giggled as Sango gasped and started to blush.

"N-No, H-he d-didn't k-kiss m-mme" Sango started to shake.

"Don't lie, Sango...he did...didn't he" she smirked at her.

"No but...hey didn't you have a stack a paper to copy" she started to get confuse and realize she was putting a act to see her and Miroku kissing. "Very sneaky of you Kagome"

"Thanks" she smiled. "How did the kiss feel?"

"Could we not discuss this now...maybe later" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

(With Miroku)

"Oh yeah...I kissed Sango...I'm the best!" No one is better then me" he sung though the hall.

"You suck so shut up" someone yelled.

"Don't be jealous" Miroku snickered away.

(Back with Sesshomaru, Tashio, and Rin)

"I want more chocolate donuts with sprinkles...Order some now" Tashio ordered finishing his other box of donuts.

Sesshomaru growled in a distate for look at his father.

"Cheer up sone...Here have a donut...wait take two" he chuckled stuffing two donuts in his mouth.

Sesshomaru growled and spit the donuts on the floor and wiped off the taste off his mouth.

"Tashio, I'll be off I have to deal with my employee." Sesshomaru moving off the sit.

"Away with you then leave me with my donuts" he chuckled taking another.

"What business you have with this employee" Rin asked.

"This girl needs to pay for her stunts" he answered walking off.

"What's her name" Rin blocking his way.

"That Kagome girl" he muttered.

Rin gasped and followed Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...I'm struggling a little here. Anyways I got chapter four up so be happy. I'll continue with chapter five later. Anyways thanks for Reviewing so here's chapter four and check in later for the next update!**


	5. chapter Five

_**Heart Tracking Trouble**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Finding True Hearts**_

**A/N: Like I said here's chapter five! I told I would put chapter five up! Last chapter was a Sango and Miroku chapter so this time it's Kagome and Inuyasha moment. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Anyways I posted your reviews and my comments in the bottom and thanks again!**

Sesshomaru growled on his way to his office not caring for his business with his employees. He pasted by Kagome's office as she started daydreaming on her desk. He smirked thinking he had a chance to get Kagome back for all those stunts. He walked slowly to her desk and slammed his hands onto her desk causing her to jump and scream.

"Earthquake!" Kagome screamed hiding under her desk.

"Ms. Kagome... how foolish of you to daydream during the day...let that be a lesson" Sesshomaru chuckled as Kagome growled in anger.

"Damn Baka!" Kagome growled.

He walked out of her office on his way to his office. Kagome sighed thinking her boss is nothing but a two timing jerk, which she already knew from the start. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome as she lay back on her chair bored.

"What's up Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome jumped up again from her chair.

"Baka! Don't ever do that again!" Kagome hissed as Inuyasha took a jump back.

"Damn, just seeing how your doing!" Inuyasha growled sitting on her desk.

Kagome sighed and Inuyasha looked at her very closely. She began to blush thinking Inuyasha eyes were shining. He was about to kiss her but a man ruin it. The man was manly but had his eye on Kagome making her blush even more.

"Ah Kagome is it...The boss wasn't kidding that a beauty such as yourself would be with this mutt" he smiled as Kagome blushed.

"Who the hell are you and what do you what with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled pushing him back.

"How rude of me...Name's Koga and I want Kagome to be my mate" Koga smiled taking her hand.

"Sorry I'm not you type and-get off me!" Kagome screamed slapping Koga in the face.

Inuyasha started to let out snickers as Koga place his hand on the slap mark. Koga was impress with her attitude.

"Your perfect to be my mate...you should leave this mutt here and run away with me!" he smiled until he saw Kagome behind Inuyasha.

"Guess she's not your type you baka...now leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha ordered as Koga growled at him.

"Someday she will be mine and you will regret messing with me! Koga the master of delivery!" Koga made his way out and bumped into the wall. "Fuck!" he growled running out.

"That guy got some issues." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Your eyes were sparkling when you looked at him" Inuyasha growled and pouted.

Sango arrived as Inuyasha took off out of the office. Kagome pouted on her chair as Sango took her seat.

"Kagome, what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Kagome began drawing another picture of Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, Inuyasha is just being a jerk!" Kagome hissed as Sango sighed.

About one hour later...

Inuyasha came to Kagome office and notice she fell asleep on her desk again. He felt his heart skipping looking at Kagome as she slept. He approached her and wondered what she's thinking.

"_Damn, what the hell going on why I'm looking at Kagome this way! My life started off bad until she came to the company." Inuyasha thought looking at him. _

_Inuyasha could remember when before Kagome came to the company he felt heartless and ruthless under his father's watch with his brother also. When Kagome came to the company he felt no pain at all it's as it had disappeared. _

"_Damn it all I can't think of anything else but Kagome...but I love also..." Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts as Kagome awoke from_ _her sleep._

"Inuyasha? Uh, why are you looking me like that?" Kagome asked picking her pencil up.

"Huh, What...its nothing Wrench..." Inuyasha gave a fake growl and secretly blushed as Kagome giggled.

(Kagome POV)

"_I know Inuyasha...he shows his feelings to often...just now he's blushed I think he's thinking about me...what am I saying? Oh no I'm blushing! I'm blushing!" Kagome blushed as Inuyasha gave a confusing stare at her._

"_Someone please tell why I'm thinking about Inuyasha!" _

_My thoughts make me vulnerable, I can't feel no pain. My heart skips as a beat which I cannot hold. I look at him and he looks at me. I never thought I would have feelings for him. I would smile but I shall not I would kiss him when the day is bright. Nothing is stronger but the bod we share. _

_(Inuyasha POV)_

"_What the hell is with Kagome...she's been acting strange all of a sudden! Damn it all, these feelings are getting to me! What the hell I'm getting feelings for Kagome! _

_I don't where these feelings are coming but when I look at Kagome my heart trembles. My life was useless until she came...when she first came here I acted like a real jerk. I never thought of her as wrench but I cover my feelings easily. _

"_DAMN, stupid feelings! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Inuyasha growled thinking to himself. _

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts blushing again. Sango walked into the office and notice Kagome and Inuyasha looking at each other.

"So, Kagome what have you and Inuyasha been doing" Sango smiled as Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled to cover up.

"This just like a Romeo and Juliet Story but instead it's me and Inuyasha" Kagome sighed as Sango giggled. "Anyways I got get home I have school tomorrow"

"Yeah, we have school...I'll see you there Kagome" Sango smiled and waved her goodbye.

Kagome sighed walking home until Inuyasha caught up with her. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha smiled allowing him to walk her home. Neither Kagome or Inuyasha didn't speak on the way to Kagome house.

"Uh, so Inuyasha, how long have you been in the company" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked at her.

"I been there since I was just a child" he sighed making Kagome curious.

They soon arrived at her house they soon stopped in the front and went face to face. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha started to get nervous. Inuyasha moved closer making Kagome blush harder. Souta heard his sister came back and looked out the door. Kagome was blushing hard as Inuyasha moved closer.

"Mom! Kagome is home!" Souta smiled as Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled at him.

"_Damn it all! I hate Kagome's brother! He had ruin my moment with Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and blushed at Kagome._

"Thanks for walking me home Inuyasha" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and kiss him on the cheek.

"Gross! Ack!" Souta felt like throwing up watching them.

"You little brat" Kagome hissed running after Souta.

Inuyasha placed his hand on his cheek and smiled in relief as Kagome chased his brother through the house. He left her house to return to his father's company.

**A/N: There you go ok! I had enough for awhile...I will be out for the weekend making more chapters :). Anyways thanks for reviewing and reading! Just keep R&R my chapters! **

**Thanks to the reviewers that review my last chapter!**

**Ayjah: Interesting... but a little all over the place with all the travelling the characters did. Some of your sentances were a little jumbled but the more you write the more you will get the hang of that. You may want to look for a "beta reader" (someone who proofs your work) if you are interested in working on your writing :) Looking forward to the next chapter.**

Comment: Ok I'll get a beta reader... Anyways I didn't feel like reviewing my errors ok I was very tired making sure it was good enough... :) Thanks for reviewing!

**toxiclollipop: Great. You need to make a moment like that with Inuasha and Kagome or whoever that pair is gonna be...Update soon!**

Comment: Yeah I did make a moment for Inuyasha and Kagome but I allowed characters to ruin the moment... Don't ask why but Inuyasha is the type of character who gets jealous. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story I see your reviews everyday I thank you :) Keep reviewing!

**Shippo77379:Sorry i havnt reviewed in a while.My com crashed and...U dont wanna hear it do u. Anyway keep updating!**

Comment: Ok I didn't know I was wondering why I didn't see your review on chap. 3... anyways your computers back on and thanks for reviewing and keep R&R! Thanks!

**kagomeof: good story i keep rading and reviewing.**

Comment: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the compliment! Keep giving those R&R

**RoCkS: your fic is great! hope u update soon!**

Comment: Hey I did update! So give a big smile! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter Six

Heart Tracking Trouble

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Sesshomaru's Strange Feelings**_

**A/N: I guess everyone asking and guess why I didn't update for two- I mean two weeks! Well I had troubles the past weeks like my laptop breaking down and losing my chapters also forgetting about to update. It's been awhile I also draw manga and anime and I guess I got distracted.  Anyways I have finally updated the story.**

After Kagome and Inuyasa took off together home since she had school. Miroku began sobbing as Sango walked straight home without looking back at him. Inuyasha came out the blue as Miroku whined on the ground.

"Big boys don't cry...God I'm crying!" Miroku whined as Inuyasha groaned with his complains.

"Miroku, your such a ass..._ wait what am I thinking I was doing the same thing except whining on the ground crying Kagome" _Inuyasha thought as Miroku got off the ground wiping his tears.

"Anyway (Miroku still wiping the tears off his eyes) lets go break the vending machine and grab some candy to go" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha groaned.

Sesshomaru sat in his office groaning in anger and hatred in mind. His office had the words fluffy around, stuff animals, and animal erasers that said "I love you". He groaned trying to rip off the smiling animal eraser off his pencil but instead of breaking the eraser he breaks the pencil in half.

"Damn that Kagome and her...her evil smiling animals! These animals mock me!" Sesshomaru groaned throwing the pencils on the floor.

Sesshomaru storms off his office and notices Kagome's office door open. He growls and breaks in the office and sees no one inside. He notice a book her desk that made him curious and his anger face turned into a smirk. He picked the book up and notice it was a diary and drawing book together.

"This pathetic girl has nothing better to do then draw these strange animals and- huh what the hell is this entry!..." Sesshomaru notice his name on her diary and started to read the last entry.

Sesshomaru been acting strange lately ever since I first started here he's been yelling at me. I only wanted to make him a little nicer maybe a little friendly... I guess it won't happen but ever since I started here I loved his silver hair it's just like Inuyasha's but his is very rough. I felt Sesshomaru hair once but he never notice T-hehe. I love calling him Fluffy! O Fluffy so Fluffy you make my day a fluff to another it will make it a dream of fluffy! O Fluffy please let me be your fluffy!

_**... Omg I think I develop feelings for him! Omg Omg! I also like Inuyasha...well secretly. O well I'll worry about it tomorrow I got school (sigh)...**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen with amusement also with a bit of jealously. His rage became soft and he began to smile but not in a bossy way.

"So she has feelings for me but she likes Inuyasha!" Grr I'll plan to get her" Sesshomaru thought and gasped as his eyes widen again. "Damn that Kagome! Now I got feelings for her!

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku and the broken machine

"Ok Inuyasha ready!" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha growled.

"Why do I have to be the one getting the candy" he growled as Miroku sweatdropped.

"Well because your strong and I'm not...but I'm stronger then you" he muttered as Inuyasha felt beening praised as a god.

"Fine ready 4,3,2,1 and go!" Inuyasha yelled as his head crashed in to machine.

Inuyasha head started to spin in circles and thought he was seeing Sesshomaru passing by. Miroku pushed the machine letting down a hersery bar and got stuck on the glass.

"Damn the candy bar got stuck!" Miroku cried as Inuyasha snapped out of dizziness.

"Hey I saw Sesshomaru pass by! Hurry Up!" Inuyasha running out.

"But my candy bar" Miroku cried in defeat leaving the room.

Once they left the room the candy bar fell down making another candy bar fall down. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to a room where Sesshomaru sat talking on the phone.

"Kagome, we expected you to return to Tashio Inc. you need to complete some documents that are due by later in the afternoon tomorrow. We will warn your school that you will be absent." Sesshomaru spoke placing the phone down.

"Ok what the hell am I doing? Usually I would yell at Kagome but now it is if I…oh god no! Damn her and her... her wrench dairy!" Sesshomaru muttered in anger.

"Ha, Sesshomaru develop feelings" Inuyasha snickered.

"If he develop feelings, doesn't that mean he loves Kagome…right" Miroku smirked as Inuyasha laugh turn into a growl.

"Idiot! You have to screw it all up didn't you! Damn that Sesshomaru! Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha growled punching Miroku in the head and storming off.

"Somehow or some way I made it harder for Kagome…this means I can get even closer to Sango" Miroku smiled and started dreaming.

Miroku snapped out from his dream and ran to Inuyasha where he was growling in his office (It wasn't his office it was Kagome's office instead). Inuyasha growled and sat on her desk and fell right asleep.

Miroku sat on Sango chair and sighed with the scent of her around her desk. He drooled and fell right asleep.

"I'm having a hard day…What the- why is Inuyasha and Miroku still here! They better not heard me call Kagome back here…or I would be killing them in seconds" Sesshomaru growled and sighed and went back to work.

**A/N: There…Finally I finish chapter six in what…2 weeks! Sorry I haven't updated I guess I got distracted…a lot. Anyways I like to thank you guys for reviewing and keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Reviewers and comments:**

**RoCkS: your fic is great! hope u update soon!**

Comment: Yes I updated sorry I didn't update sooner… Thanks for reviewing!

**Aijah:** **The** **beta reader would help so that you would not need to get all worn out making it perfect :) Good to see you continue working on this story. Good Luck**

Comment: Yes I know the beta reader can help but I don't have one (sighs) Thanks for reading and reviewing…

**Toxiclolipop**: **So many interuptions! Hehe.Oh well. Still very cute! Awsome! Update soon as possible!**

Comment: I know  Thanks for reading and the review and sorry I didn't update sooner but here it is! 

**Shippo77379: Yay! u updated! that was such a cool chappie! hurry and update more!**

Comment: Yes I did update and thanks for saying a cool chapter ! Here I updated… Thanks

**Kags89:** Yes I will keep irritating fluffy!

Comment: That will be a promise but it won't last… Thanks for reviewing 

Thanks for reviewing and reading I will continue writing the next chapter still tune!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heart Tracking Trouble**_

_**Chapter Seven- **_

_**IHOP for Sesshomaru**_

**A/N: As you all know I had a long time I didn't really update for recently about 4 months! But I'm back and I decided to continue the story. I'm also going to create a new story soon so I'm just going to continue this story until the end…dunno how long will it take me. Oh yeah I know I have mistakes in my previous chapters and a reviewer is right I need a beta reader : )**

Daylight broke out shining through windows as it was an angel was coming from the heavens. Kagome groaned from the bright light and walked to her bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed up as she headed downstairs to eat. Souta was by the phone listening to the messages that were left on.

"Hey Kagome, you got a message from…Sesshomaru" he sang and laughed as Kagome grumbled about to kill him.

:Souta! You lil' brat!" Kagome yelled as he ran behind their mom.

Souta stuck his tongue out and snickered while Kagome was about to blow a fuse. She listened to the message and she was shocked hearing the message from Sesshomaru. The message didn't have harsh words or anger but something else. Kagome was thinking it's a prank call…from Miroku.

She ran out the house heading to work to learn who called her house. Sango was also on her way to work too and caught up with Kagome.

"Kagome! Hey" Sango smiled walking beside her.

Kagome didn't even say hi back making Sango curious and she thinks Inuyasha did something bad to her.

"Kagome what's wrong? Did Inuyasha be mean to you? Did tha-t pervert touch you…ill go kill them for you" Sango wondered.

"No, it's nothing…but why did you sputter when u mention Miroku?" Kagome asked making Sango blushed in red.

"WHAT? I don't like that pervert!" Sango trying to defend herself.

"Whoever said that you like him" Kagome snickered as Sango blushed.

Kagome giggled as Sango growled in protest. They continued walking to Tashio Inc. until they saw a girl just like Kagome. She walked up to the entrance without looking back. They ran through the doors and headed to there office. Once they got to there office they saw Inuyasha and Miroku on there desks sleeping.

"Aw, look at them sleep" Kagome giggled.

Sango looked at Miroku which he is holding a picture of her in his arms. She blushed a bit until Kagome shoved her.

"Kagome? Why did u shove me?" Sango protested at her.

"Isn't Miroku sweet holding your picture" she smiled and laughed.

"N-No" she exclaimed marching to her desk and grabbing her picture.

Once she grabbed the picture…she felt a hand rubbing up and down making her red and the anger rise. She looked at Miroku who is still sleeping. She slapped him in the face making him floor hard to the ground. Miroku woke up and notice Sango was here.

"Oh it's you, Sango…Why did you slap me I was having a good…"Miroku was interrupted by Sango which she wasn't in the mood for his games.

"I bet you were thinking something perverted weren't you!" Sango growled as Miroku backed away slowly.

"No, no you must be mistaken" he chuckled nervously.

Miroku waited for the right moment then he dashed out the office.

"That pervert is going get it" Sango growled and sat on her desk.

Sesshomaru was about to have breakfast until he notice Kagome is here with her friends also. He growled walked to Kagome's office door.

"Kagome, a word with you" Sesshomaru ordered as Kagome walked to him.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome smiled as he groaned in distaste.

"You don't look like you ate breakfast?" he asked making Kagome clueless and confused.

"_What is he talking about? I didn't eat breakfast? This is getting even weird"_ Kagome thought until her stomach growled.

"I need no answer…I'm getting breakfast now would you like to come or starve" Sesshomaru asked.

"On one condition…you have to invite my friends" she smiled as Sango jumped in joy and Miroku came and joy too.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to kill Kagome friends especially his half-twit of a brother. He gave a simple nod on the head making Kagome hug him and the Miroku jumping in joy but Sango felt that the joy was just a nightmare. Sesshomaru eyes widen and just stared at Kagome with her fresh fragrant smell flowing through the air.

"Would you let me go…I simply asked if you wanted breakfast not to…hug" he ordered trying not to give in to her.

"Oh sure Fluffy" she smiled.

"And don't call me that" he growled.

"Oh come on Fluffy it's a cute name!" she squealed.

"This Sesshomaru is not and will not be called Fluffy" he growled as he walked toward the elevators.

Inuyasha woke up and notice the gang leaving him in the office. He was about to run out the office door until he saw…her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around.

"I think he's still asleep in the office" Sango answered as Kagome ran to get him.

Kagome ran to her office and saw Inuyasha and the same girl that Sango and she saw. The girl was just like her but she was a little older then her.

"Inuyasha…I…wanted to be with you" she answered.

"It seems like they are friends" Kagome thought.

"I feel the same way…Kikyou" Inuyasha answered.

Shippou notice Kagome in shock looking at her office. He got curious and looked inside the office.

"Get a room will you! Man you people don't know how to close a door…that's why doors were invented" Shippou walking toward Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome gasped and grabbed Shippou with her…Inuyasha heard Kagome name and notice he hurt her feelings.

"Forget her Inuyasha…I want to be with you" Kikyou answer as he sighed.

--------------

Kagome ran down the hall back to Sesshomaru and the others. She felt the urge of killing herself.

"So, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked seeing Shippou with her.

"Change of plans, Inuyasha doesn't feel like coming so Shippou is coming" she smiled.

"I am?" Shippou wondered.

"Just play along!" Kagome whispered pulling his arm hard.

"If we are playing then can you please take your hand off me….your hurting me" Shippou begging in pain.

"Oh sorry" Kagome giggled nervously.

"Shall we go then" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome nodded.

They took the elevator down and took his car. They drove to IHOP to have some good smiley face pancakes…but Sesshomaru was disgust looking smiling pancakes.

"What will you be having?" the waiter asked.

"Four smiling face pancakes please" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru intrigue with her and her appetite.

"Ill have a smiley face pancake too please" Sango smiled and looked at Miroku.

"I'll share with my dear Sango" Miroku smiled making her blush.

"I share with Kagome too" Shippou smiled and so did Kagome.

"And who you sir?"

"I disgust looking at smiling pancakes…just coffee for me" he answered without blinking.

"Sesshomaru you're not going eat? C'mon try some pancakes" Kagome smiled while Sesshomaru sounded disgusted with her.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't and will not eat anything that smiles" Sesshomaru answered in distaste.

"Ok, can you make one pancake with a sad face please" Kagome whispered too the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left to get the pancakes ready. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome without blinking watching her play with Shippou as he drew. Sango was still red and couldn't pay attention to Sesshomaru Miroku likes playing with her hair and whispering to her. Soon his coffee arrived with pancakes also. The waiter placed 4 pancakes close to Kagome and Shippou, one between Miroku and Sango, and finally Sesshomaru with his coffee and a sad face pancake.

"What is this? I didn't order this" he growled at the waiter.

"I ordered…for you" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru gave a low growl.

"I don't need u to order my food for me" Sesshomaru answered.

"Too bad its right in front of you so eat it" she ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

"I'm doing it right now" Kagome yelled back at him

"Shouldn't we stop this" Sango whispered to Miroku

"Now, now this is a argument between lovers" Miroku smiled giving a piece of pancake to her.

Sango looked at the piece that Miroku has on the fork and began to blush a little and took the bite. While Shippou was playing with his pancake.

"So your scared to eat a sad pancake" Kagome grinned evily.

"How dare you talk to me like that I won't eat it and that's final" he yelled.

The table was quiet and Kagome just realize she didn't eat her pancakes yet. She looked at Sango then Miroku and then Shippou.

After there big breakfast they return to work since they had a long break. Kagome looked a little down and remember seeing Inuyasha with that girl. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and wondered and thought _"Why is she this depress"._ When they arrive at the office floor there was Inuyasha waiting in anger.

"Where the hell did you go? And…:sniff…You had pancakes without me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah Sesshomaru treated us to some" Kagome walking back to her office with Sango.

"Sesshomaru? So you treated them pancakes…what about me where's my share" Inuyasha growled at him.

Sesshomaru ignore him and passed by him heading straight for his office. Inuyasha growl and tried to pounce on him but missed and his office door.

_**In Sesshomaru Office**_

"I shouldn't have spend my time with her…she is to hyper and needs to learn respect. All I know about her is that she only likes pancakes and spending time with those friends of hers" he sighed.

"Uh sir…" someone asked opening the door.

"Do not wish to speak to you…Jaken leave now!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"I would if I could sir…but your father assigned me to you" Jaken answered nervously.

"My father?" he thought,

"Your father assigned me to be you're…" Jaken was soon interrupted by Sessshomaru.

"I will need no service and no one to help…but in fact there is something you can do" Sesshomaru answered looking at Jaken.

"What is that sir?" Jaken looking up and shaking in fear.

**A/N: I finally updated right…its been awhile I hope you enjoy this I had to change the outcome. Its not Inu/Kag fic there was a slight change to that. Review and ill catch you later with chapter 8. P.S. Thanks to the pervious reviewers that review sorry I didn't update :) **

**P.S.I'm also thinking making a new story and I'll get a beta reader...  
**


End file.
